misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Kangaskhan
Kangaskhan, labled, '''The Nurturer '''started out as a Kangaskhan since they don't evolve. She was an intern on the Tangrowth and Medicham Show and looked after the contestants children. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Miltank. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Parent Pokemon *Type: Normal *Height: 7'03" *Weight: 176.4 lbs **Mega Weight: 220.5 lbs *Ability: Early Bird **Mega Ability: Parental Bond *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 2 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Live *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live In, Celebrity Manhunts: Total Pokemon World Tour Special, Kangaskham qualified for Total Pokemon Live with; Poliwrath, Mismagius, Delcatty, Purugly, Gastrodon, Metagross, Jynx, Staraptor, Lanturn, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Blissey, Rapidash, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Mantine, Ninetales, Nidoking, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Grumpig, Shuckle, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Gallade, Luvdisc, Mothim, Gliscor, Absol, Steelix, Machamp, Flygon, Milotic, Lapras, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ellamise, Shaymin, Uxie, Toxicroak, Lumineon, Froslass, Marowak, Phione, Tangrowth, Medicham, Stantler, Togekiss, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Dragonite, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, Ambipom, Weavile, Blaziken, Banette, Tropius, Roserade, Drapion, and Oshawott. In, We Didn't Stop the Power, Kangaskhan was placed on Team Miltank along with Bella Lee, Machamp, Rapidash, Poliwrath, Steelix, Jynx, Lanturn, Stantler, Slaking, Delcatty, Medicham, Metagross, Mothim, and Froslass. Her team won the first challenge thanks to Rapidash's leadership. In, Variety and Backstabbing, her team lost the variety show and although Machamp should've been voted off that night, he played an immunity idol and Rapidash was sent home instead. In, Where Was the Studio Again?, Machamp got what was coming to him and he was sent home. In, Dating 101 or Not, Kangaskhan was paired up with Banette for the challenge. The date was interrupted by Dugtrio when he beat Banette up for being a pervert. In, Horror and Terror Live, Team Miltank lost the challenge and although Primeape was supposed to go home he played an immunity idol and Steelix was sent home in his place. In, The Kaffeine Derby, Team Miltank lose and Primeape was sent home for being a douchebag. In, When You Least Expect It, Kangaskhan participated in the challenge for her team. Unfortunately, Reuniclus and Luxray found her and she was taken out by Luxray's thunderbolt. After her team lost the challenge Musharna was still bitter for being kicked out of the girls alliance so she blindsided Kangaskhan at the firing ceremony that night. Kangaskhan was the 34th crew member voted out and ended up in 70th place. Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery kangaskhan pokedex 3D.png|Kangaskhan in Pokedex 3D kangaskhan go.png|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Go kangaskhan mega kalos back.png|Mega Kangaskhan's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan mega kalos.png|Mega Kangaskhan's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan kalos back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan kalos.png|Kangaskhan's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan mega party.png|Mega Kangaskhan's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan new party.png|Kangaskhan's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations kangaskhan old party.png|Kangaskhan's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations kangaskhan unova back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite in the Fifth Generation kangaskhan unova.png|Kangaskhan's front sprite from the Fifth Generation kangaskhan unova back.gif|Kangaskhan's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation kangaskhan unova.gif|Kangaskhan's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation kangaskhan mega shuffle.png|Mega Kangaskhan in Pokemon Shuffle kangaskhan shuffle.png|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Shuffle kangaskhan rumble.png|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Rumble kangaskhan hgss ow.png|Kangaskhan's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver kangaskhan pr.png|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Ranger kangaskhan md 2.png|Kangaskhan in Mystery Dungeon 2 kangaskhan md.png|Kangaskhan's Mystery Dungeon Tile kangaskhan sinnoh back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite in the Fourth Generation kangaskhan hgss.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver kangaskhan dp.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl kangaskhan trozei.gif|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Trozei kangaskhan hoen back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite in the Third Generation kangaskhan frlg.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green kangaskhan emerald.gif|Kangaskhan's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald kangaskhan rs.png|Kangaskhan's sprite from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire kangaskhan johto back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite in the Second Generation kangaskhan crystal.gif|Kangaskhan's animated sprite in Pokemon Crystal kangaskhan silver.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Silver kangaskhan gold.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Gold kangaskhan pinball.png|Kangaskhan in Pokemon Pinball kangaskhan kanto back.png|Kangaskhan's back sprite in the First Generation kangaskhan yellow.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Yellow kangaskhan rb.png|Kangaskhan's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue kangaskhan green.png|Kangaskhan's sprite from Pokemon Green kangaskhan mega premiere.png|Mega Kangaskhan's Premiere Card in the Flashfire Expansion kangaskhan premiere.jpg|Kangaskhan's Premiere Card in the Jungle Expansion Kangaskhan unumbered promo.jpg|Kangaskhan's card in the Japanese Unnumbered Promo Expansion Kangaskhan vending.jpg|Kangaskhan's card in the Japanese Vending Expansion Kangaskhan frlg card.png|Kangaskhan's card in the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion Kangaskhan majestic dawn.png|Kangaskhan's card in the Majestic Dawn Expansion Kangaskhan triumphant.png|Kangaskhan's card in the Triumphant Expansion Kangaskhan plasma blast.png|Kangaskhan's card in the Plasma Blast Expansion Kangaskhan fates collide.png|Kangaskhan's card in the Fates Collide Expansion Kangaskhan sm.png|Kangaskhan's card from the Sun and Moon Expansion kangaskhan blaine.jpg|Blaine's Kangaskhan card in the Gym Heroes Expansion kangaskhan EX flashfire.png|Kangaskhan's first EX card in the Flashfire Expansion kangaskhan EX flashfire 2.png|Kangaskhan's second EX card in the Flashfire Expansion kangaskhan mega anime model.png|Mega Kangaskhan's model for the Pokemon Anime kangaskhan anime model.png|Kangaskhan's model for the Pokemon Anime kangaskhan mega anime.png|Mega Kangaskhan in the Pokemon Anime kangaskhan anime.png|Kangaskhan in the Pokemon Anime kangaskhan mega manga.png|Mega Kangaskhan in the Pokemon Manga kangaskhan manga.png|Kangaskhan in the Pokemon Manga kangaskhan mega oa.png|Mega Kangaskhan's Original Artwork from Pokemon X and Y kangaskhan oa.png|Kangaskhan's Original Artwork in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green kangaskhan oa rb.png|Kangaskhan's Original Artwork from Pokemon Red and Blue kangaskhan oa green.png|Kangaskhan's Original Artwork from Pokemon Green kangaskhan mega dream.png|Mega Kangaskhan's Dream World Art kangaskhan dream.png|Kangaskhan Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Floaters Diancie